


Take Me to Church

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blasphemy, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick on an altar, daydreaming about Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecherous_portmanteau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/gifts).



> So this work is a big THANK YOU to [Lecherous_portmanteau](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lecherous_portmanteau/) for awesome drawings of my favorite pairings! I loved them all! And I will love all that will follow. Enjoy dear!


End file.
